The present invention is generally directed to hemostatic compositions and methods employing the same, the delivery of agents into or unto wounds and/or body cavities, and more particularly to a composition and method for controlling bleeding at wound sites through in situ formation and expansion of a polymer-based hemostatic agent.
One of the major causes of death is uncontrolled or inadequately controlled loss of blood due to traumatic injury, accidental or otherwise. The blood loss may be internal or external and, when not restricted or controlled quickly, can be fatal. It is, therefore, critical to restrict, arrest, or control blood loss by managing a wound by, for example, creating a physical obstruction or improving the delivery of a hemostatic agent to the bleeding vessel(s). Various prior art methods and compositions disclose the medical use of hydrogen peroxide as an antiseptic for wounds or as a hemostasis-promoting agent, or as a both, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,567, as a vapor for the dispersal or creation of a gel, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,501, for stimulating action of hydrogen peroxide in fibroblast proliferation and its application in wound dressing.